Tears Of Lovers
by Sayokaz Tetsuya
Summary: I think this story is from the movieshow 'Summer Scent'.My main focus is not on this so the other chapters will take pretty long. A romance story between 2 strangers, Will tears seal their fates?


**_Story taken from Summer Scent, i think..._**

**Apologies for having no Prologue:**

**For now, you just have to know that 'Yang Jun Yong' is a male and 'Su Ming Ying' is a female.**

**

* * *

**

**Tears Of Lovers**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_**Yang Jun Yong**_

A light drizzle came over me, creating little puddles on the roads. Nearly to my office, I ran by the roads of the buzzing city district. Droplets of rain, the cooling effect on my face, blinding me for a second. Opening my eyes once again, a warm glow from me, I felt protruding from my bosom. Looking at the direction, an unfamiliar face I saw. Beautiful she was, with her brown and silky hair.

"Wah… Chio Bu arh…" I thought to my mind as her shadow went past mine, our paths crossed, the feeling from within me had dispersed throughout my body once again, returning to my cool senses, wondering, a shadow so familiar yet, with a face so unseen by my eyes.

_**Su Ming Ying**_

"Who was he?" Why did I feel something I've never felt before? In the rain, I felt my face burn with a feverish excitement. Did I breathe heavy to running? It doesn't matter anymore now… The feeling has disintegrated within me. With the little time on hand, I ran towards the office.

Dripping with the wetness of the rain, wondering how the little drizzle had me caught within it so badly… Little things…

"Oowww!" Slipping on a small puddle on the ground before me, I landed bottoms first on the tarred road. Blinding flashes of light was then in front of my eyes, as I witnessed a vehicle skid past me and going on its way… My white flocked dress stained with the wetness, I saw myself through. Was I who I was?

Breaking out of the trance, my office building I saw, another 100 meters before me. Picking my handbag, I tried to shield myself from the rain, slowly walking from the phobia of falling. Shadows loomed over me, as darker clouds gathered.

"Let's go…" An umbrella I did not foresee, appeared over me, in the rain, a dashing face, rose from the shadows… My boyfriend had seen me from the high floors and brought a gift down… The gift of shelter… Walking in the drizzle, we went into the lift, and restored to our working attitudes. He was my supervisor, my boss and yet… it did not seem that way every late when the dismissal sounded.

Looking at the pictures of phones, walking through the corridors of work, snapping back into my working mind, I went forward to my secretary seat. 'He', my boss, came in minutes later, rising and desolating away from the suspicions. It was nearly 12, the time for lunch. Unknowingly, I had came late again, many of my colleagues had already suspected long of our relationships through our close timings and my late unappreciated arrivals.

Breaking from the glares of furies from surroundings, I gazed into my computer, typing furiously, trying hard to break free from the loads of work that has been always set upon the employees of my times…

_**Yang Jun Yong**_

Dashing towards my office on the other side, I couldn't help but think of her… 'Who was she…? Why did I feel that way…?' Opening of arms had blocked my path whilst I was in my thoughts. An officer had caught me for jaywalking and had given me a warning.

In the thoughts of my own, I still had not snapped out of. Hitting the side of a big grey building, the drizzling had stop dazzling me in the face… I went up the lift, squeezing in with the wet and smelly others. I was back in my thoughts, appalling the smells beside me.

Stepping out, brushing myself from the dampness and untidiness of my work fit, I took out my life's bread of camera out from the bag, checking if rain had seeped in.

I was a photographer, armed with one, ready with one, I got ready to work. Reaching my desk, a phone call rang beside me, startling me with no caution. Answering it with a tint of shock, I spoke, and answered. A big project was to be done, with no delay, a brief was to be given soon. Trying to get myself in tune, I went to the restroom and desperately tried to dry myself under the heat of the hand dryer. Though smelly, it got my clothes dry in no time at all.

Proceeding towards the board room, the associates were there, with black folios that were stacked on the table, able to give anyone an impression of stress… When it was done, all of us were weighed with the impact of a huge project to capture any common citizens to be a star. Wanting to get it done with hardly any delay, I took my precious cam.

Stepping out of the stress and hectic life inside the office, I went out in the rain, taking an umbrella and got ready to be the first to complete the big project.

Not stepping out for long, the rain had made an unexpected change in the force. It was blowing heavily with streaks of lightning every so often. Ready as I was, I held the shaft of my umbrella and hung the weapon of the breadwinner around my neck.

Sheer amazement took me by surprise. Never had I realized that she works so close… But, who was this… There's a person close to her… Immediately though, I had felt the same feeling I had just felt in my bosom, now only stronger… I went forward and took a few images of her stunning beauty. Holding her scarced pictures in my open palms, I took a step back and admired rare beauty from afar… It was hardly unnoticeable… Her stunning actions and predictable words. Had captured me from afar… Undaunted by the person beside her stunning self, I stepped quietly back in the rain, puddles of water splashed on my trousers as I stepped in, not caring any of these, I was already taking steps towards the grey building… Once again proceeding back to my desolate cubicle in the office…


End file.
